Off Road
by Horselove12345
Summary: All Beth had wanted to do was go to Collage out of state. Now Beth finds herself a state and a half away and all by herself. After crashing her car she has no idea where she is or who the strange man is protecting her. Nor does she have any idea why. Thats fine by her. as long as she makes it home. maybe though she had already found home.


**Hello. i dont owe any of these characters or tye show. i have no rights to it. Haven't written anything in a while. Im working on a couple other stories at the moment. i wanted to make my chapters long for some reason i like long chapters. but i thought this one would be good as is maybe? feel free to review anx kindly critisize. in other news im looking for an editor or proof reader. thank you lovelys have a great day. **

* * *

"Please remain indoors. Lock and board up windows and doors. Help is on the way." The radio in the small car repeated its self. Quickly getting annoyed with her car Beth turned the radio off. With all the windows spray painted black-expect the windsheild- on the outside Beth turned right getting on to the abandoned highway.

She still couldn't believe it. Just days before the government had cancelled all showings on television and had a worldwide broadcast. Saying that there had been an outbreak of a life threatening virus. Telling citizens to stay inside unless the military or some type of official came and got them.

People hadnt listened though. Some thinking it was a prank had gone about their usual. Others keeping to their schedules trying to make money to put food on the table. Some hadn't even been near a TV or a radio making it so they had no idea that their lives were at stake.

Hospitals and schools were shut down. Now over ran with the dead. And as Beth drove away from her collage dorms she realized now that this was the world they lived in. Now all that mattered was making it back to the farm.

Pressing her foot against the gas pedal Beth speeds up and races out of the corpse infested city leaving a part of herself behind. Her hands wrapped tightly around the steering wheel her knuckles turned white. What if there was nothing to go back to. Shaking the thought from her head she pressed on. Wanting to make as much space between herself and her destination disappear as possible.

* * *

Hours drifted by as Beth drove through the lower part of the southern state finally breaking through its boarder. A yawn escaped her lips as she took a left to get on a better route. Her Eyes drifting closed slowly, barley able to fight it she tries to keep them open.

In front of her she can see a figure break from the woods. His gait isn't like that of a zombie. He stops on the side of the road when he sees the car speeding down the road. Passing him she barley notices the man as she fights another yawn. Her right hand covering her mouth her left on the steering wheel jerks it to the right when a zombie comes close to the car.

Before she could stop it the car swoops into the ditch on the right side of the road, coming up from the ditch and landing upside down on top of the ditch.

Her head hurts now, and she can feel something hot and wet trickling down her face. She wants to fight the sleepy feeling that's taking over her. Wants to touch her face and see what it is. See why her head hurts so bad. She soon looses the battle and darkness takes over around her.

* * *

He watches as the car speeds past him. As it swerved away from the monster on the road. He couldn't explain why he raced over to the vehicle after watching it flip over onto its top. Firing a bolt into the dead ones head he jumped into the ditch as it fell to the ground.

Opening the drivers side door his breath catches in his throat and he swears the girl is dead. Her long blonde hair is stained red, hanging down like a curtain. Drops of blood drip down her face and her small body is hanging limply upside down. Her seatbelt still buckled. He leans in and pushes the button. It doesn't work.

Pushing it harder he groans. Its jammed and he knows it. Reaching back to his side he takes out his buck knife and cuts the seat belt away from her at the buckle. Her body falling away from the seat he catches her head before it hits his shoulder to hard. Laying her head against him he pulls the rest of her from the vehicle.

Taking a step away from the wreck he lays her down flat in the ditch. Taking her condition in he sinks to his knees. Grabbing his red rag from his pocket of his jeans he wipes at the blood on her face. Her foreheads got about an inch gash along the temple, where the blood continues to trickle down her ivory face. Her small pink lips covered in blood too. Her bottom lip split. The white t shirt she had on stained with blood.

Turning to the turned over vehicle he stalked towards it, looking inside for anything she had brought with her. In the front on the roof of the car he found a small pistol with three full boxes of ammunition for it. Along with a full bottle of water an empty one tossed aside. In the back was a small duffel bag full of food, some medical supplies, two black spray paint cans and clothes. Grabbing the bag he slung it over his shoulder.

Walking back over to the young women he knelt down beside her and took the bottle of water setting aside. Working quickly he kept his eyes and ears open. Any undead around heard that crash and have been on their way since the screech of the tires. He took the gauze, ace bandages, rags and medical tape from the duffle.

Wetting down one of the rags he cleaned off her face around the gash. Grabbing his knife and the tape he cut six small strips of the medical tape and taped the wound shut. Quickly placing the gauze over it he held it in place as he lifted her head moving to rest it on his knees. He began wrapping the ace bandage around her head.

Satisfied with his work Daryl stuffed his two full water bottled into the duffle. Slug the bag over his shoulder letting it settle on his hip. Placed his crossbow on his back and tucked the pistol into his waistband. Picking her up he began walking. Hopefully they'd find shelter soon.

* * *

The crackle of fire and smell of a campfire filled her senses. Her head aching she tried opening her eyes. Only to drift back off to sleep. The next time she wakes up she's leaning against something. Her vision blurry, making it hard to make out what was happening in front of her.

Breathing deep she tried hard to get any of the facts. From what she could take in a figure in front of her stood a yard away firing a silent weapon and stabbing any undead that got to close. Beyond him she couldn't make anything out. What she leaned against was taller then her. And very sturdy. A building she guessed when she felt pavement beneath her.

Her head pounded making her groan in pain. Dropping her head Beth tried hard to fight the pain and sleepiness, knowing she might as well give up. All to soon she drifted back into unconsciousness.

* * *

Daryl looked back at the girl as the last walker falls. Had she said something? No. He hadn't heard any type of word. Kneeling down in front of her he brushed her hair out of her face. Frowning at himself he picked her up and walked into the apartment building.

Having seen the couch through the window Daryl hadn't expected to find a California King across the room from it. Walking to the bed he gently lays her down upon it, resting her head on the poofy pillow. Placing the duffel bag on the bed he unzips it pulling out another rag and the half empty bottle of water.

Doucing the rag in water he wipes the dried blood from her face. Trying to be gentle around the purple bruises covering her temple and lip. After cleaning her face he goes and looks in the bag with medical supplies. After digging around a bit he find some neosporen and some q-tips.

Realzing what he was about to do Daryl set the supplies down stood up and walked across the room. Pacing he argues with himself in thought.

Why the hell is he helping her? He doesn't even know her. But she had been heading somewhere, driving so fast and on a road not many traveling people use. Why doesn't he just take everything and leave? He shakes his head at himself now angrier then he had been.

Following Merle around the last fifteen years had no doubt taken its toll on the younger brother of the two. Merle being the meaner of the two had always gotten them into trouble. Taking advantage of people was Merles expertise. But Daryl was not his brother he reminded himself.

Grabbing a chair he carried it over to the bed and once again wetted a white rag. This time he soaked it letting it drip onto a clean one. Placing it on her lip he let it wet the dried blood and soak it up. Gently wiping it across her lips Daryl found himself wondering just how soft they were. How would such a small thing like her even survive in a world like this?

* * *

**Thank you for reading. hopefully ill update soon. i just finished this tonight. 1.10.2020**


End file.
